


Bad Romance

by shayybay (orphan_account)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6120583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/shayybay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't want to be friends. He wanted his love. He was determined. He would get his bad romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface

Tell me, how are you sleeping easily..? How can you live like this..? What make you think of this, and how could you do this to me? Dear Bill Cipher, dear Bill Cipher, how could you make me feel like this?

Dipper didn't understand. He was scared to understand, and he didn't understand the feeling. Why did he feel so giddy? Why did he feel in such a tight knot in his chest, especially when he saw Bill wandering around with someone he didn't know?

Bill knew Dipper better than he was aware of. Dipper barely knew Bill.

He wanted to understand this feeling, but he was afraid... He was in pure denial. Absolute, pure denial.

Mabel sensed that her twin brother was always awkward whenever she mentioned Bill, or liking anyone at that matter. She made notes in her mind that Dipper always became defensive, and tried changing the subject, especially when she persisted. Dipper wouldn't admit, no matter what.

Bill knew how he made Dipper feel, and he loved it. He loved making Dipper go crazy; he loved making him fall head-over-heels. Bill knew exactly what he was doing.

And he was going to get Dipper.

He was going to get his bad romance.


	2. 1

**DIPPER'S POV**

"DIPPER!"

I groan loudly.

"Five more minutes," I say, rolling over to face the wall.

"Mabel, get your lazy-ass brother up," I hear Grunkle Stan tell her, following with eager footsteps running up the rickety, wooden stairs.

"OHHH DIPPER!" Mabel sings loudly, bursting into my room. We stopped sharing rooms when we both turned 15, her getting to choose which room she wanted since she was forty seconds older than me.

Quickly, I grab my pillow and put it atop my head.

"Go away, Mabel," I moan, pressing the pillow into my head.

"Broseph, it's 7:40," she says. I hear tapping her foot impatiently. "And don't you remember? School starts at 8:00..."

"Mabel!" I yell, a burst of energy running through me as I quickly jump out of bed. I rush through my dresser, looking for something decent to wear. "You know I need more than 10 minutes to get ready! And how dare you assume I can walk in 10 minutes!"

"Geez, you sound like a girl," Mabel laughs. "Not my fault that you use me and Grunkle Stan as alarm clocks. Maybe you should get one so you have enough time to get ready for school. Or should I say... Get ready for Bill?"

"Not cool," I hiss, glaring at my sister, throwing on a pair of pants over the boxers I slept in. "Why do you think I love Bill so much?"

"Cause you totally do," she giggles. I roll my eyes. "I can see you blushing!"

"I. Am. Not. Blushing," I frown, tugging the sleeves on my navy blue jacket. I hike my backpack over my shoulder, walking past her. "C'mon Mabel, let's go."

"Admit it, bro-bro! You looovveee Bill Cipher!" She squeals.

"Quit it," I mutter, quickly hopping down the stairs, grabbing an apple off the counter, and head out the door. Mabel follows closely behind.

"Don't leave me!" Mabel frowns, catching up to me quickly. Whether I liked it or not, she was better than me at a lot of things. She claimed she was the 'alpha twin' when we were twelve, and I hate to admit it, but she was right. She was still a damn millimetre taller than me, let alone was a faster runner, better at sports, more coordinated, and was extremely organised with her school papers and stuff.

"When have I ever walked to school without you, Sis?" I ask. "Y'know, when you're not staying home sick or something."

"Let's see.. When we we're still back in California," she begins. Don't bring it up, don't do it Mabel, don't bring it up... I hope to myself.

"Mabel..." I trail off.

"When we we're in seventh grade, and you had your very first girlfr-"

"Mabel, you can stop now!" I hiss as Gravity Falls High School appears into our sight.

"Oh, but how could I forget.. What was her name again?" Mable asks, placing her hand on her chin. "That's rig-"

"Don't. You. Dare," I grumble, my words becoming quieter as I sense someone behind us.

"Don't what?" Of course...

"Hey, Bill!" Mabel squeaks, turning around and waving frantically. I sigh.

"'Sup, Shooting Star," he replies, grinning. "What's got Pine Tree so grumpy?"

"Oh, he's just mad that I brought u-"

"Sis, don't even think about it," I mumble, my cheeks burning with a deep crimson.

"Alright, alright, broseph. I got ya," she chuckles.

"Thank you," I say, shoving my hands into my jeans' pockets.

"I'll tell you later," Mabel whispers not-so-subtly into Bill's ear. I frown.

"I'm not deaf, Mabel."

"I know," she giggles. I frown.

"Hey, Pine Tree," Bill says, stopping. I arch my eyebrows, stopping as well. Mabel winks, running off to her class. I turn my attention back to Bill, looking up - yes, looking up - into his unusually vibrant, golden eyes. They were so... Hypnotic? No... That isn't the right word. But they were just so beautiful. It's not like I'm into Bill... Right? It's just, man, Bill's eyes just took my breath away. I mean, guy or not, they'd take away anyone's breath!

"Hello? Earth to Pine Tree?" Bill says, placing a hand on my shoulder, taking me back to reality. I shake my head, eluding the thoughts about Bill from my head. Why was I feeling so shaky? It's not like I was into him, or guys for that matter! God, Dipper, pull yourself together!

"Err- Sorry," I stutter, feeling myself uncontrollably blush. Bill chuckled.

"Gee, Pine Tree! Am I that handsome?" he smirked. I frowned, crossing my arms.

"No," I stated firmly. Well, more like tried to.

"Good try, Pines," he laughed. "Better get to class, now. It's 7:59."

"Shit," I muttered, bolting off toward my AP class. It's just lovely having AP Stats for first hour... Damn math.

"See you, Pine Tree!" Bill hollers at me, waving.

"Bye," I say, but not loud enough for him to hear me. I'm not the one to attract attention toward myself. Attention was not my forte.

God, he's going to be in my head all day.


	3. 2

The bell rang, signaling that third hour had just ended. Holy hell was I up for some lunch. I didn't bother to eat the apple I had this morning, totally a bad idea. I am starving. Maybe I should listen to Mabel's nagging more often.

"You seem eager."

I jumped at the sound of Bill's voice, gripping my chest. Bill chuckles, pulling me into a... Hug?

"Cool it, Pine Tree," he laughs. "It's just me." I frown, pushing him away from me.

"Don't do that," I mutter. "Christ, you scared the daylights out of me!"

"That was my point," he grins. "Come, you humans need food."

I creased my eyebrows in confusion, but in a subtle way. Us humans need food? Bill was a human being himself... That didn't make any sense. Or was he? Who knew, in Gravity Falls, there were too many weird things here. For all I know, Bill could be like that one guy, Norman. I shiver. Mabel needs to learn how to not date gnomes, werewolves, mermen, and vampires. I mean, gee, couldn't she date a human being once?

Bill threw his books onto a table, reserving it for himself. I slide my backpack off of my shoulder, placing it nicely next to Bill's stuff.

"Ever thought about taking care of your books?" I ask, following him into the cafeteria. For some reason, we sat outside even though there was always one table empty inside. And anytime someone sat there, they never stayed there. The longest I've ever sit there is about five, six minutes. They moved with a horrified look on their face. God knows what happened there, but I didn't want to find out.

"What's the point about that?" he chuckles. "Say, you want a salad or hot lunch?"

"Doesn't matter to me," I answer, following him into the salad line. This line was always shorter anyway. "I'm not that hungry, anyway."

"Now, Pine Tree, that's a lie," Bill frowns. "I hadn't seen you eat a thing today, and neither has Shooting Star."

"What else does my sister tell you?" I mutter, looking down at the floor. Please tell me she hasn't told you that I 'like' you...

"Just some things," he chuckles. "Something about... Making you... Giddy."

"Fucking Mabel," I hiss under my breath. "I don't know where she gets these ideas from, honestly."

"Ohh, but I think you do," he says, lifting my chin up to look at him. "I'm fairly sure you do..."

"Hmph," I mumble, pulling out my iPod.

"Oh no you don't, Pine Tree!" Bill says, pulling my iPod out of my hands. "That's rude!"

"And?" I frown. "I don't want to have this conversation."

"Then we won't have it," Bill says firmly, placing my iPod into his jeans' pocket. I couldn't help but admire his lean figure. It was almost like the world's time had slowed down, as Bill slowly moved his hand from his pocket back to his side. I looked at him slowly, head to toe. His blonde-black hair was mess, as if it wasn't styled, but that's just how he wore his hair. It was almost fluffy, yet shiny and mesmerising. He wore a dingy, yellow jacket that was halfway zipped up, partly showing his black undershirt. It had a strange triangle design on it, which many of his clothes had - mainly his numerous single-coloured shirts. He never went a day without his jacket, and I never understood why. During the summer, Gravity Falls got absurdly hot; it was like we lived in Florida. But I can't really say anything, considering I do the same thing with my jacket. It's like my safety blanket. Just doesn't feel right without it.

His jeans were skinny - they fit his figure nicely. My iPod was an extremely old generation, mostly because I'm super cheap, and was bulky. Bill's jeans outlined the iPod, a rectangular shape. His jeans were rolled up at the bottom, revealing his ankles, barely his no-show designed socks - which were a dark grey - and his faded Converse shoes. One of them was loosely tied, the other already undone. The once-white laces were dirty, grey, and shriveled up.

"Checking me out, huh, Pine Tree?" Bill asks, placing his arm around my shoulders. I felt my face grow hot, knowing that I was blushing. Why? I have no clue. It's... It's not like I liked Bill...

"N-No," I stumble, messing around with the hem of my jacket. "I w-was just looking at you! There's nothing wrong with acknowledging how you, uh, you look."

"Whatever floats your boat, kid," Bill laughs, grabbing a salad bowl and carelessly tossing lettuce and such into it.

"Geez, have you ever thought about being somewha-"

"Nope," he replies, as if he read my mind. "Never have, never will."

"And why not?" I ask, frowning. I put down the salad tongs back into the black container that held some vegetables. "It's nice, and socially-acceptable! Besides, it's not like it's so unbelievably hard to be decent."

"That's exactly why," he says. "Why do I need to follow society's rules? Those are for the people who actually care about their image. Ha, that's funny, Pine Tree. You know, I'm better than half of the people here. And hard or not, I'm not doing it. Good luck trying to convince me, kid."

"Well, uh," I frown, unable to respond with something that wouldn't sound like I was agreeing with him. "I, um..."

"Give it up, kiddo. I know you think I'm the best thing in the world!" Bill smirks, handing a few bucks to the lady managing the register. "There's no denying it, Pine Tree." Bill moves to the side, waiting for me to pay the absurd three dollars for this tiny bowl. I quickly hand her four bucks, paying off yesterday's debt, thank her for her time, and follow Bill back to the table.

"You're too nice for your own good, Pines," Bill says, sitting down and sliding his things off the table.

"Sometimes I wonder if you're actually a human," I frown. "You're like the devil, but like, not some weirdo who's all neon red with horns and a tail."

Bill paused for a second, placing down the fork-full of lettuce.

"The devil, huh? Yeah. Funny, kid," he mutters, taking another bite. I still have yet to even open the damn plastic that they put the shitty plastic forks in. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"No," I say. "I'm not."

"You literally just payed for that and you're not even going to take a single bite?" Bill scoffs, glaring at me with concern. I shake my head. "What a waste, kid. And I thought you were all about decency and shit."

"I said I wasn't hungry."

"You're lying," he says, putting down his fork. He looks at me sternly, and opens his mouth to say something, but he closes it as soon as Mabel squeezes herself down between us.

"Hey guys!" she grins, taking a large bite out of her pizza. Guess that's what was on the hot lunch menu. "Sorry, did I interrupt?"

"Interrupt? Yeah, kid. Yeah, you did," Bill frowns. I send them both a glare, each for their own respective reasons.

"What did I interrupt, hmm?" she asks with a mouthful of pizza. I cringe.

"Mabel, did you not learn to finish your food before speaking?! Where are your manners?" I question, taking a sip of water. "God, what did Mom teach you...."

"Nah, I learned, I just don't care," she smiles, adjusting her headband. It was a pink one, to match her pink sweater that spelt out 'Thursday' in glittery, purple letters. Even though we were in the eleventh grade, and we both had just turned 17, she still wore and made her own sweaters. I questioned them sometimes. At least she stopped with the electronic - totally a fire hazard, not a fun hazard - sweaters.

"You spend too much time with Bill," I mutter, taking a bite of salad. I was starving; I just hated eating in front of people. Especially the judgmental asshole students of Gravity Falls High School.

"What's wrong with that?" Bill asks, leaning his head on his hands. "Hmm, Pine Tree?"

"Quit it, Cipher," I snap, getting up and throwing out my salad. "That's enough."

"Where are you going, Dipper?" Mabel asks, standing up slightly, but not moving from her seat. "Dippingsauce?"

I ignore her, continuing to walk away. I didn't know where I was going. I mean, I guess this could count as skipping class, even though it was just my lunch hour. I shrug off the thought of getting in trouble. It wouldn't be too bad, mostly because I never - and I mean extremely rarely - ever got into trouble, unlike Mabel and Bill who just seemed to not give a shit. I mean, gee, is it so bad to at least be somewhat socially-acceptable?

I somehow end up outside of the school, leaning against the brick wall. I stare out at the road, watching the cars go by. It was peaceful out here. There was a small breeze; it was cloudy, therefore there was no sun to blind my eyes. I could barely hear the roar from the lunch crowd out here, as I was far away enough. I was perfectly okay with that.

Peace... At last.

"Pine Tree?"

So much for peace....

"Nobody's here," I frown, sinking down the wall, sitting on the cold concrete. "Go away, now."

"I can clearly see you," he says, leaning on his cane. I never understood why he carried around a cane, he could walk just fine. I swore, sometimes I saw him floating above the ground. But no, he was a perfectly normal human being. And sadly, we can't float. Clearly, I must be hallucinating. God, I need to stop rereading those journals that Ford wrote.

"I'm not reality, I'm an illusion," I reply, staring out at the cars. From the corner of my eye, I see Bill move toward me. I sigh. "I'm not the universe, either. I'm totally a fucking hologram."

"Funny, kid," Bill sighs. "Buy gold, bye."

"Bye, Cipher," I hiss. Swiftly, he snaps his fingers and he disappears. I shake my head.

"Dipper, stop fucking with yourself," I mumble to myself.

I need to get more sleep.


	4. 3

"Dipper, c'mon, get up," Mabel moans, continuously poking my backside. I hiss at her, rolling over to face the wall.

"I don't feel like it," I grumble, hiking my blanket up over my face. "Tell Stan I'm staying home."

"Nuh-uh!" she says. "No, it's Friday, Dip-Dot!"

"And that's exactly why I'm staying home," I retort, burying my face into my pillow. "Go away."

"What's that?" she asks.

"Go away," I say louder, but my words still muffled by the pillow.

"Fine," she huffs. I hear footsteps, a heavy sigh, and my door closing.

Thank the Lord, I think. At least this gives me a chance to catch up on my homework that I couldn't have been bothered to do last night. No wonder why I'm failing half of my classes. Damn homework being worth half my grade.

I decide to give in the effort that it takes to roll over from my comfortable spot to check the time. 7:57. Mabel needs to stop waking me up so late.

"Hey, kid." I look up to see Grunkle Stan peering through the door. "You sick or something?"

Will you let me stay home if I'm not? I ask snappily. "Yeah," I reply, adding in a fake cough for good measure.

"You're a terrible liar," Stan laughs. "Glad to see you're starting to actually act like a teenager." At least he's not sending me to school...

"Uh, yeah," I chuckle awkwardly.

"I'll check on you later, kid," he says. He starts closing the door, but pauses. "Don't you be heading out toward some girl's house, you here? You're only seventeen, Dipper."

"Geez, I don't even have a girlfriend!" I say frantically, feeling my face grow red. "I don't even like anybody."

"According to Mab-"

"Oh lord, what has she told you?" I mutter, more to myself rather than as a genuine question.

Grunkle Stan chuckles, closing the door. I hear footsteps, and the creaking of the stairs.

Ah... Peace and quiet.. Sleep, at last.

-x-

_The world was a monochrome mess. Black and white, varying greys, with absolutely no colour to be seen. The only colour that existed was what made up Dipper. What was this? What was this place? Was it an abyss? Was it a revised version of Hell? Who else was here, if anyone at all? Why a forest, why near the Mystery Shack? Dipper had no clue..._

_"Welcome..." A voice says, but it's unknown where it had come from. There was no one, no living thing around. Nothing in sight, not a single colour. Nothing else was moving, living... Everything was black, white, and grey..._

_"W-What..?" Dipper stumbles, startled by the voice. He grew confused, fear rising in him. He paced around in small circles, tripping over his own feet. "W-Who's there... What do you want from me?!"_

_"Welcome to the Mindscape," the voice hissed, followed by a cackling laugh that sounded so oddly familiar, yet Dipper couldn't put his finger on it. Dipper continued to stroll around, more confused and scared as ever. What was this? Who put him here? Was he dead?_

_"Please..." Dipper whimpered, falling to his knees. "Who is here...?" Dipper gripped his hair, struggling with his thoughts. He grew anxious, and with a sound of the snapping of fingers..._

-x-

I jolt awake, my hand flying to cover my mouth to muffle my scream. What the hell did I just dream about?

Did I even get to sleep?

How long?

What caused such a dream?

A million questions ran through my mind. I scratch my head, pure confusion boiling in my head.

Maybe Mabel is right. I need more sleep, less caffeine.

I rest myself on my elbow, leaning over to look at my clock. It was 12:27. I had gotten, roughly, a four hour nap. It felt like so much less...

I throw off my blankets, standing up. Immediately, I feel dizzy, clenching onto the bed's frame for support. What the hell? I was fine this morning...

"Pull yourself together, Dipper," I whisper to myself, gritting my teeth as I felt a sharp pain in my gut. What in the world is wrong with me?

I take in a few deep breaths, trying to calm myself. C'mon, Dip... I sit back down on my bed, frowning. Instantly, I felt fine.

"What the fu-"

"Kid, you alright?" I look up at my doorway, frowning at who I saw. I groan loudly in pure annoyance.

"Where did you even come from?" I ask, subconsciously hiding myself beneath my blankets. "And why are you even here, Cipher?"

"You were off yesterday," Bill says, walking further into the room. I contemplated stopping him, and I wanted to, but for some reason I didn't. I let him walk in. He closes the door behind him. "And Mabel also wanted me to check on you."

"It's past lunch..." I trail off, frowning. "You're skipping class just to come here?"

"I could care less about skipping, Pine Tree," he chuckles softly, sitting next to me on my bed. "But I do care about you, whether you think I'm a narcissistic asshole or not."

"Whatever," I mumble, instinctively pulling the blankets away from Bill. "I'm fine. There. You can go now, bye."

"If you can't even stand, yet you feel perfectly fine when sitting down, then there's clearly something wrong," Bill states, crossing his legs. "And the fact that after I walked into the Shack, I heard screaming. More specifically, your screaming. I don't trust your judgment, clearly you're not okay."

"Well, I-I, uh," I stammer, feeling my cheeks grow a deep pink. "I know myself b-better than y-you?"

"I like that shade of red, Pine Tree," Bill laughs, ruffling his hand through my hair. I hike the blanket up to cover my face.

"Stop that," I say, being muffled by the blanket. "Don't like my face."

"Why would I do that? It's adorable," he grins. I sigh. "And what? I like your face, kid."

"Did Mabel actually send you here?" I ask, letting go of the blanket and crossing my arms.

"Wow, Pine Tree," Bill begins. "Do you have no faith in me?"

"No, not really," I answer. "It sounds like a Mabel thing, but I don't particularly believe, nor trust, you."

"I'm offended," he frowns, placing a hand on his chest, where is heart is -- or I should say, _should_ be. "How dare you think I am a cold-hearted bastard!"

"You are." He puffs, crossing his arms childishly.

"Love you too, Pines," he says smugly, getting up. "Sweet dreams, kid."

"What's that even supposed to mean?!" I ask as Bill walks out of my room.

"Bill!" I yell. Silence.

"Bill?" I say, a bit quieter, and a bit more... Voice-breaky than I hoped. I sigh, laying back down.

"Sweet dreams, kid," I whisper to myself, hearing it in Bill's voice in my head. I slowly drift off back to sleep. "Sweet dreams, kid."


	5. Chapter 5

_"Dipper..." The same voice taunted. "Dipper Pines..."_

_"Who are you!?" Dipper frantically screamed, being in the same place -- The Mindscape -- as before. He didn't understand why he was there, he didn't understand the place._

_"That doesn't matter," the voice hissed. Dipper was surprised that the.... The Thing had actually answered his question, when the night before the voice didn't do a thing but tell him where he was._

_"Why am I here?" Dipper asked, half-walking half-running around the monochrome forest. It was a familiar area. "Is there anybody else here?"_

_"You ask too many questions, kid," the voice replied in a monotone._

_"Well maybe I wouldn't ask so many if you would actually answer them!" Dipper hollered, fuming with rage, confusion and fear. "Can you at least tell me where the fu-"_

_"Maybe if you were nicer," the voice laughed demonically, "I'd answer your questions."_

_"And how the he-"_

_"I'd appreciate if you didn't use a curse word every two sentences..." the voice trailed off. "Pines." Dipper heard footsteps behind him, and immediately he turned on his heel, astonished that there was no trace of anything behind him._

_"Wha..." Dipper gasped, his mouth agape. He slowly turned in a three-hundred-sixty degree fashion, his eyes wide. "I.. I-I don't understand!"_

_"Oh, Pine Tree..."_

_Dipper's mouth hung open, knowing that voice like the back of his hand. It was different from the tormenting voice, but it wasn't off by much. He grew anxious, slowly losing his mind._

-x-

I scream loudly, jolting awake for what seemed the millionth time this week. 

"Mabel!" I hear someone yell, as they rush over toward me. My vision was blurred, and I had a throbbing headache. I clenched my hair, groaning in pain.

"Yea- Oh no," I instantly recognise Mabel's voice, living with her for, well, my entire life. "Is he okay?"

"I don't know," the other voice responds, and I'm still unable to put my finger as to who it is. It sounds so familiar...

"Shhh, shh, Dipper," Mabel says softly, rubbing my back up and down. I pant heavily, trying to breathe, but something's preventing me from catching my breath. It was like something was choking me. I couldn't talk, I couldn't breathe, and I could barely keep still. I was a shaking mess.

"Mabel, here, I'll calm him," the other voice says, shooing her. "Bring me some medicine, and those journals that he's always talking about."

"On it!" Mabel exclaims, and I hear her run off. I rub my eyes, trying to make my eyes focus. I was covered in sweat, and I felt cold and clammy, nonetheless in strange, numbing pain.

I felt a weight on the bed, and I soon realised that the other person had climbed on with me. They pulled me into their lap, wrapping their arms around me protectively. 

"It's okay, Pine Tree," the voice whispers. That nickname... Oh no. 

Bill.

"Shh, you're okay," he coos, tracing small shapes on my bare arms. "Everything's okay, everything is alright..." 

"I'm back!" Mabel shouts, bursting into the room. Bill shushes her, leaning his head on mine. "Awww, Bill!" I feel Bill sigh.

"He's having nightmares," Bill told her. If I weren't so out of it, I would've facepalmed myself right there. "And you know the weird supernatural things here."

"Yes..." Mabel trails off. "What's your point?"

"Shooting Star, these nightmares aren't normal," he says in a serious tone.

"I don't understand?" she frowns. 

"B-Bill," I croak, nudging my head into the crook of his neck. 

"He's awake?" Mabel asks. "I thought he was sleeping!"

"Pine Tree," Bill whispers into my ear, ignoring Mabel's rambling. 

"Bill," I try to get out the sentence. "S-Stay."

"I'm not going anywhere, kid," he responds, pulling me closer to him. I didn't want to like this, but I did. I didn't want to enjoy this, but I did. 

"I'll uh.." Mabel stammers, trying to hide in her giggles, but failing terribly. "I'll leave you two, uh, here's the book Bill!" She tosses the book onto the bed, next to where Bill was cuddling with me. 

Oh my. Bill and I were cuddling. Bill Cipher. Was _cuddling_. With me.

Oh my God.


	6. 5

"Are you dead?" 

I groan loudly, not wanting to awake from my slumber. I was comfortable and I, for once, didn't have a nightmare that woke me after two to three hours. 

"That answers my question. Now up." 

I try to shake my head, but something blocks me. It all of a sudden dawns on me that someone else is in bed with me. I open my eyes, staring into the golden eyes. 

"Hi, Pine Tree," Bill grins. My eyes widen.

"BILL, WHAT THE HELL?" I shout, immediately trying to untangle myself from him and the blankets. Not only did I usually sleep in my boxers -- sometimes a shirt, but not today -- but today was just the day that I had to be awoken with morning wood. Just lovely.

"Wow, aren't you happy to see me?" he says, trying not to laugh. It was very obvious what he was referring to, especially because I could see his sneaky little eyes glancing down at my crotch. I felt my cheeks light themselves on fire.

"No," I say, gritting my teeth. "I'm not."

"Well," he begins, clearing his throat, "you were last night when you refused to let me leave. You begged me to stay with you, Pine Tree."

"W-What, no I didn't!" I deny, crossing my arms. 

"Sit down, kid," Bill says, frowning. "I don't want you to fall and crack your head open."

"It'd be my pleasure," I hiss, sliding down the wall that my bed lean against. 

"And don't deny it, Pines. You loved being cuddled by yours truly."

"N-Nope," I stammer, trying to cover my blush with my hands. "I didn- Okay well, you know, it's a natural thing for humans, uh.."

"You're terrible at both lying and making up excuses," Bill laughs. "Especially good excuses."

"Shut it," I groan. 

"Also, you just admitted that you liked my cuddles."

"Fucking he-"

"You need to work on clearing that sailor mouth of yours, kiddo," he says. I frown, shuffling further down the bed and turn away to face the wooden walls that hadn't been dusted in years. God knows how many cobwebs are on that wall. 

"Come back," Bill whimpers. I see him reach his arms out from the corner of my eye, motioning me to move back. I shake my head, closing my eyes.

"You're so stubborn, Pine Tree," he sighs, getting out from the bed. Slowly, he walks to the door.

"Wait," I blurt out, throwing my hand on top of my mouth as soon as I spoke. 

"What's that?" Bill asks, smirking. I blush harder.

"Err- Nothing!" I say. 

"Alright, kid," he replies, his face dropping. He steps out the door, closing it. 

I frown, laying back down on my bed. I sigh heavily.

"Bill?" I call out, hoping he's still there.

Silence.

-x-

_"Dipper...." the voice trailed off. Dipper didn't understand why he didn't have one of these reoccuring dreams the past night. A thought trailed through his mind that it could've been because Bill had slept with him, but he threw that away before he had the chance to further analyze his suspicions. He refused to accept that he had cuddled with Bill; that he had slept in the same bed as Bill._

_"Why am I having these dreams?" Dipper asked, crossing his arms. He no longer felt fear, but he felt suspense and anger. "Tell me!"_

_"I cannot grant your wishes," the voice replied. "That is against my deal."_

_"What deal?" Dipper demanded, his voice growing louder. "What even makes deals anyway? Gnomes don't, and neither do zombies, vampires, or-"_

_"Are you sure you've read those journals of yours, kid?" the voice laughed. "Or have you been missing pages that your Grunkle tore out many years ago to prevent you from finding them?"_

_"What do you mean?!" Dipper hollered, becoming frustrated. "Torn out pages? Are you crazy! There's no torn out pages. Every page is in each of the three books."_

_"You're missing one of the most danger creatures that live among you.." the voice said. "Humans." Each word came out with more and more venom. The subject seemed disgusted with the human species, and Dipper didn't understand why._

_"What could I possibly be missing?" Dipper asked. "What, are you the spawn of Satan?"_

_"You could say that," the voice laughed._

_Dipper was confused. What was he missing? He had the ghouls, gnomes, vampires, he had everything. They were all in the journals that Ford had written so many decades ago._

_"You're missing us," the voice answered, as if it had read Dipper's mind. "Dream demons."_

-x-


	7. 6

"Mabel, there's nothing wrong with me," I say, for about the five hundredth time today. 

"Are you sure, Dip-Dop?" she asks, crossing her arms. "I mean, you haven't been able to get a good night's sleep except when you asked Bill to sleep with you."

"You make it sound like I actually did something with him," I mumble. She scoffs.

"You wish you could, Broseph," she giggles. I roll my eyes. "But don't change the subject!"

"I'm not," I say. "I don't want to talk about Bill."

"Anyway," Mabel says, glaring at me, "you need help. Maybe a therapist. Something, Dipper! These nightmares, or whatever they are, need to stop."

"It's not a dream or a nightmare. It's the Mindscape," I tell her. "I did some research at the library the other day and I couldn't find it. Only something similar, called the Dreamscape, in a science fiction novel about these weird things called dream demons."

"Dip, have you ever thought that maybe those things are actually real?!" Mabel hollers. I shush her, trying to keep her from waking Ford and Stan. It was nearly two in the morning, and she'd been scolding me ever since Bill left. It's been a solid twenty-six hours. Basically, she's driving me nuts.

"Considering this is Gravity Falls," I pause, taking a moment to collect my thoughts. "I guess."

"Maybe Ford knows about these 'dream demon' thingies you found!" she beams, her white teeth nearly glowing in the dark room. The only light was being emitted into the room was the moonlight from the window. I could barely make out the shapes in the room, but at least I knew where some things were so I wouldn't blindly run into them.

"Mabes, it's late," I say. "We can't ju-"

"Kids?!" 

"Good job, Mabel," I huff before shouting a response to Stan. "Yeah, that's us!"

"What are they babbling about?" I hear Ford ask his twin brother.

"Something about dream demons," Stan responds. The door bursts open.

"Dream demons are dangerous! How did this subject even come up?! Dipper, Mabel? Are you two crazy?!" Ford shouts. "Have you encountered one? Please tell me you haven't. Have you met one? Tell me their name! Where was it? Don't leave out any details! Was it at the park? When was it? Was it just now? Is their a dream demon in our house? Oh sweet Sally, Dipper, please tell me your eyes aren't shining a yellow tint! Please tell me you haven't met the dream demons' friends. Have you met any monsters lately? When was your last monster hunt? Oh, kids, are you alright!? Are either of you hurt, or possessed!? Shit, Stanley, we've got to get the exorcisms started. Go down to the kitchen and grab as much salt as you can and don't forget the candles and make sure you grab the lighters or matches if the lighters are dead and make sur-"

"Calm down, Grunkle Ford!" Mabel says, immediately running over to the man. "We're okay. We're fine. There's no yellow in Dipper's eyes, that's just the shine of the moonlight. Calm down, everything's okay."

"What about dream demons, then? How did this subject come up? This is a very serious matter, Mabel. We can't just ignore the fact that this topic came up!" he asks, pausing. "Dipper?"

"I want to know about them," I say, not daring to reveal my mind-boggling dreams that always end in a frightening way. "What's the 'dreamscape'?" 

"That's the only place where a dream demon can talk to a human," Ford answers, pulling Journal 2 out of his lab coat. How he fit those in there, I guess I'll never know. 

Ford flips through the pages, passing numerous sketches, notes and comments about some inter-dimensional portal that had the shape of an isosceles triangle. A few moments later, he paused, showing a page. I furrow my eyebrows, biting my lip. I couldn't believe what I saw.

"Bill Cipher," I read hastily, yanking the book from my Grunkle's grip. " _Bill has proven himself to be one of the friendliest and most trustworthy individuals that I've ever encountered in my life. What a guy! I honestly can't trust him more. Not evil in any way, Bill is a true gentleman._ "

"No no no!" Ford yells. "That's crossed out for a reason!" I glare at him.

" _Liar Monster. Snappy Dresser,_ " I continued, skimming the numerous sketches of an odd triangular shape that had a bow tie, a cane, and a very tall top hat. " _Can't be trusted. Do not summon at all costs._ " 

"Dipper, how did you even hear about a dream demon?" Stan asks, scratching the back of his head. "What even is that anyway?

"Someth-"

"Mabel, not now," I hiss, reading more of the pages. " _This odd, triangular being has appeared in my dreams every night for weeks. Abilities include apportation, clairvoyance, cross-dimensional awareness, illusion manipulation, intangibility, innate capability, laser manipulation, levitation, molecular manipulation, nightmare inducement, possession, precognition of potential scenarios, pyrokinesis, size shifting, telekinesis, and telepathy._ " 

"Wow, what can this guy not do?" Mabel asks in astonishment. I sigh.

"Is it possible that this dream demon can become a human? Or take a human form?" I ask Ford. 

"Not unless he posses a body," he pauses, placing a hand on his chin. "Unless there's something I don't know about him. It's very much possible that Bill could have made a deal with someone - or something - to obtain a human body. If he has one. Is there something you're not telling me, Dipper? Mabel?" 

I nod in acknowledgement as I pass by the two Stan's and Mabel, making my way out the door. 

"Bro-Bro, where are you going?!" Mabel shouts, trying to follow me. Ford and Stan step out the room, watching me as I run down the stairs and out of the Shack. 

"Dipper!" I hear her holler. I run faster through the darkened pathway that leads to town, ignoring my sister's worried remarks. 

I slow down my speed as I reach more and more buildings. Gravity Falls as a bit of a ghost town at night. A lot of people who lived here liked to disbelieve the supernatural, most of them being in denial of the sightings of the little gnomes who loved to steal Lazy Susan's pies and the undead who liked exiting their graves randomly throughout the day. It was kind of sad, really. So much supernatural stuff happened throughout one day here, it was almost... Normal. 

Passing by numerous buildings of shops that were closed, mostly because it was 3:26 AM, I found the place I was looking for. It was a medium-sized building that reminisced a yellow-black pyramid, even though the building itself wasn't triangular at all. It had a few windows here and there; built entirely by bricks. The door was a deep dark ember, with a handle that looked like the Eye of Province. 

"Bill Cipher," I whisper, knocking on the door and anxiously awaiting my fate.


End file.
